User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 5: A Broken Promise
'''A Broken Promise '''is the fifth chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". In this chapter, Harold finds out, and it isn't a fun time to be a Lancer. This is easily one of the best chapters that I have written. This is a very intense, emotional, and descriptive chapter. Also, remember that prostitute that Harold cheated on Henriett with in "The Iron Lancers"? Well, she's in this chapter, and she fucks everything up. A Broken Promise Henriett and Pale went to Fort Wellington, but didn't return that night. I went to the fort the following morning, and all of the Lancers were in the courtyard. Arminius was talking to Samantha (who was at our fort for some reason), Ptolemy was reading a book while sitting on a bench, Eli and David were doing archery practice, Hajvar was sharpening his battle axe, Pale and Henriett were having a conversation, and Brutus was taking a nap (in the outdoor courtyard). When they saw me enter on my badass steed, they stopped what they were doing, and they all looked surprised to see me. My head was spinning really fast while this was happening. Why was everybody acting so differently? I was only gone for 6 hours yesterday, and suddenly this shite started. I got off my horse, and started walking towards Henriett and Pale. But of course, Samantha had to start flirting with me. She walked up to me, and put her hand on my chest. I saw Pale trying to keep Henriett from getting involved. Samantha got REALLY close to my face, and spoke in a very seductive way. Samantha: Harold. It's been far too long. Harold: You're in my way. Samantha: Are you in a hurry? Harold: Yes, I am. And, I'm not interested in what you have to say. Samantha: You know, Harold. The second time is always more fun. Arminius won't mind. What do you say? Harold: Get away from me, you whore! Samantha: I don't think so. She kissed me. Henriett quickly got up, and started sprinting towards Samantha. I tried to get in between the two of them, hoping to prevent a fight. Henriett pushed me out of the way, and attacked Samantha. I pulled Henriett away from Samantha, and everyone knew that I was enraged. Harold: Pull yourself together! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Henriett: You cheated on me with that whore? Harold: That's in the past now. Stop acting like a fucking animal! Henriett looked at Samantha. Henriett: If I see you anywhere near him again, I'll cut your fucking eye out! She turned around, and prepared to walk away. Harold: Wait a second. I grabbed her by the arms, and she seemed terrified. Henriett: No! She broke free from my grasp, turned towards me, and looked at me with a horrible look. She started crying, and Pale gave her a hug, clearly trying to comfort her. I didn't know what had just happened, but I felt horrible. Harold: I'm sorry. Everyone looked at me. I got back on my horse, and returned home. When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Henriett got back about half an hour after I got home. I stood up, and gestured for her to sit down at the table. She sat down, ready to hear what I had to say. I sat back down, and was ready to talk to her. Harold: What the hell happened today? I've never seen you act like that before. What is going on with you? Henriett: That bitch was flirting with you. Do you think I'm going to allow that? Harold: You know that's not what I'm talking about. She was breathing very heavily, and was very nervous. I was actually able to hear her heart beating. I knew that she was hiding something from me. Harold: Did anything happen while I was gone that I should be aware of? If there was, tell me. Henriett: No. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath, then stood up. I started pacing back and forth, trying to process this whole situation. I got a bottle of vodka from the cellar, then went back to the dining room. I finally figured out what to say. Harold: This has been a hard time for all of us, but everything changing after being gone for a few hours? That isn't normal. Henriett: Maybe the voice of the Ice Reapers is messing with your head, Harold. I stopped drinking, and my face suddenly got very serious. Harold: What did you just say? Henriett: The Ice Reapers might be messing with your head. What about it? I walked over to the table, put both hands on the table (including the hand that I was holding the vodka bottle with), and leaned over. Harold: I never told anybody that name. How do you know about the Ice Reapers? Is there something you are not telling me? If there is, tell me. Now. Her eyes widened, realizing that she just made a mistake. This made me even more suspicious. Harold: Oh, so something did happen. What was it? We don't keep secrets from each other. When she spoke, she stuttered repeatedly, making her statement very unconvincing. Henriett: I-I-I-I... Uh.... Nothing happened. Harold: Don't. Lie. To. Me. Her breathing got even heavier, pissing me off even more. I slammed my bottle of vodka against the table, shattering it, while also damaging my right hand even more. I yelled at Henriett. Harold: TELL ME! Henriett started crying. She could barely speak afterwards. After twenty seconds, she was able to get herself under control, and took a deep breath, ready to tell the truth. Henriett: When you left, I asked Pale to make me a promise not to let you find out about anything bad that happened when you were gone. I didn't want you to have anymore bad shit on your mind in a time like this. She agreed to this. I came home.... and one of the Ice Reapers was here, waiting for me. He... Harold: Go on. Henriett: He told me that he had a message for me, and I told him to leave. He refused, so I tried to grab my sword, but he knocked it out of my hand with a throwing knife. Then he.... She took several deep breaths. Henriett: He raped me. I backed up from the table, trying to process what was happening. I took out my Burial Blade, and violently slashed the wall closest to me, lashing out all of my anger. Henriett stood up, and tried to calm me down. I grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her close to me, so that we were face to face. She looked horrified. Harold: Why would you keep this from me? Why? Henriett: I don't want to lose you, Harold. I threw her onto the ground. Harold: Get away from me. I put my blade back in its sheathe, and left the house. I went to the fort, and asked Ptolemy to tell Pale that I needed to speak with her in the chapel. I sat down in my chair, and waited. Pale came in after fifteen minutes. Pale: Sorry I took so long, Harold. I was in the middle of something. Harold: Sit down, please. She did what I asked, and sat down in her chair. She crossed her legs, put her hands together, and had a friendly smile on her face. Harold: Remember what I told you to do for me before I left yesterday? Pale: I do. Harold: What did I say? Pale: You told me that I was in charge while you were gone, and to inform you about anything bad that happened when you got back. Harold: And what was your response? The smile on her face disappeared, and was replaced by a nervous look. She hesitated. Pale: That I would do it. Why? I leaned towards her, looked her right in the eyes, and spoke in a calm, yet clearly threatening tone. Harold: You betrayed me. Her eyes got very wide, and her heart beat increased rapidly. Credits This chapter is awesome! I hope you enjoyed it. Tomorrow, you will find out what happens next. Tell me what you think in the comments. Harold and Henriett do make ammends in the next chapter. Category:Blog posts